One Piece Legacy: Timescape part 17
Xander, and Justin, and all the others looked to the caves denizens, with Xander smoking his cigar. "Hmm... You know what's more fun then killing idiots? Having those idiots give me a reason not too. Please, if it's 'you can't', and you attack us, trust me, we get that a lot!" Hayley instantly attacked Justin and knocked him into a wall. "Round 4 I believe." She states as she started punching him deeper into the walls. Rouge, Tatiana, and Hiroka stepped up to Xander. "Well. Put it this way." Tatiana started. "We're stronger than you." Xander laughed, and snapped his finger. "Maybe. But I know people stronger then you." The three took off their cloaks, and revealed them. Zozo pointed at them. "HEY, IT'S THOSE THREE SAMURAI!" Kaj, Shiro, and George revealed themselves. George lifted his sword, and pointed it at Tatiana. "450 KG of steel. It's strong enough to cut through a mountain... And with my skill, I can." Shiro pointed his blade at Rouge. "I prefer a male opponent, but I'll play along." Kaj pointed his blade at Hiroka. "You're not who I want revenge on... But I will try my best to find the men who I want vengeance on." Tatiana drew her sword and pointed it at George. "You chose the wrong opponent. My sword may be lighter than yours, but I can cut through mountains too." Rouge laughed under her breath and waved her axe around. "I would be glad to show you that no male could ever match up to me in the field of battle." Hiroka shrugged. "If it's a sword fight you want, it's one you'll lose." "You're some cocky little girls." George stated. He stepped back to block Tatiana's downwards slash. "You're stronger than I thought." "When it comes to strength I'm not lacking." Tatiana growled. "Hey, not bad. You have nice breast too, I can show you a nice time." Kaj just looked mistified. "Gerge, just get out of the closet." "I'M NOT GAY!" "We found your gay porn." "I THOUGHT IT WAS STRAIGHT!" Tatiana looked at George. "Hmm... Are you?" George nervously laughed, and took a step back, looking away. "Nope... I'm straight! 100%!" Shiro just groaned a little. "You're an awful liar." Tatiana laughed. "Like it matters what you like. I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Tatiana flipped over George and kicked him in his side. "Tell me when you're ready to get serious." Rouge and Shiro clashed. Rouge dodged his attacks with a blank expression. "You fight without passion. How could you ever become a warrior?" "Why fight with passion, against a member of the 'fairer' gender?" George snickered, and swung his blade at Tatiana. "Didn't you lose against a women?" "WHO WAS THE DAUGHTER OF THE BEST! SO SHE DIDN'T COUNT!" Kaj, blocked an attack from Hiroka, and swung his blade, cutting Hiroka. "We were weak once... But now we have grown... To have our vengeance." "Avenging your master? A little cliché, but it makes sense." "Indeed... I WILL KILL TACK FOR KILLING HIM!" Zozo lifted his hand. "Tack didn't kill him." "LIES!" "You're lacking focus." Hiroka stepped back and sent slashes towards Kaj. As he deflected them, she dashed closer and stopped a foot in front of him. "Finger Pistol!" She jetted her finger into Kaj, leaving a bullet sized hole in his chest. Tatiana slammed her blade into the ground and cracked her knuckles before she punched George into the ground. "Show me what you can do! You're boring me!" A hole bursted open from above, and Hayley fell out, followed by a full bat version of Justin. Justin swung her across the cave, and flew In The sky. "GIVE IT BACK!" Hayley, grabbed a Kazoo, and threw it to D. "RUN!" D looked confused. "A kazoo? Well if captain says run, I'll run." D dispersed into a cloud of malevolent energy and floated away. "YOU BITCH!!" Justin yelled as he slammed Hayley into the walls. Hayley laughed and kicked Justin in his side, breaking his ribs. "I couldn't help it! You seemed extra attached to it!" Xander whistled and walked off casually only to bump into Axel. Axel looked down with a off putting smile. "Hello." Xander grinned, and kneed Axel in the balls. Axel fell down, trying not to cry. "Like I said, I'm not weak." Zozo punches Xander in the head, but his head becomes paper. "Dude, Logia, AND Mantra. Unless you can do that... Haki thing, I'm invincible." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc